Exterior details such as beads and ribs are commonly formed on fabricated metal products by a process known as swaging. This process typically involves a series of intermediate steps through which the desired end geometry is reached in a gradual fashion. An example is a refrigeration system component in the form of a metal tube having a continuous circumferential bead adjacent one or both ends of the tube to locate connector tubes and assist in the process of achieving a fluid tight seal between the original tube and the connector tubes by soldering, brazing, welding, or even adhesive bonding. As indicated above, the swaging operation is disadvantageous in that it requires several steps; i e., each step requires its own particular tooling and the performance of the step series is time consuming and often labor-intensive. In addition, swaging operations typically leave the part with detailed geometries which are not especially sharply defined. For example, in the case of an aluminum tube with a circumferential bead adjacent an end opening, it has been found that the swaging operation typically leaves a small radius between the raised bead and the adjacent unraised tubing surface. This radius is undesirable as it interferes with the mating of a connector tube which telescopically fits over the original tube and preferably slides into close adjacent and abutting relationship to the raised circumferential bead.